


信徒

by NoleFung



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoleFung/pseuds/NoleFung





	信徒

德国斯图加特的一面，从来不是Tony第一次见到Loki。  
神盾局的母舰上，一队特工押送着Loki走向他的牢房，他被反绑着双手，身后是持枪高度戒备的特工，却仍无碍他每一步都走得优雅高贵，不似囚犯，反而如同巡视领地的王。  
隔着玻璃窗，仿若心有灵犀般，当Tony将目光投向神时，神也眼带笑意看向了他。  
“想起我了吗，Anthony？”  
目光接触的刹那，记忆如潮水般涌来，那个黑发绿眼睛，第一个把Tony Stark给睡了的男人。  
Tony站在Loki的监牢门口，后者贴着玻璃，修长的手指在玻璃上细细地描绘着矮个男人的轮廓。  
“我还没有正式介绍过自己。”  
“我是Loki，阿斯加德的王子，谎言与诡计之神。”

他们相识于一场晚宴。在看到神之前，Tony刚泡上了他认为全场最辣的女人。但是当那个黑发绿眼穿着修身礼服浑身上下散发着优雅又禁欲气息的男人出现在他视线之后，他把到口的“不如我们出去兜兜风”迅速改成了“哪天有空一起喝一杯”。  
Tony Stark从来都是行动派。他不喜欢应酬，但是当遇到想拐上床的男男女女时，他从不愁没有才智发挥。  
不到一个小时，他们已经双双滚上了酒店套房的大床。  
Tony从没见过那么漂亮的眼睛，像刚经过春雨洗礼的新叶，像流动的清泉里映着满天星光。  
他沉浸在这蜜酿里，直到身下的入口处被抵上了一根手指。  
“嘿嘿嘿，sweetie，Tony Stark从不做下面那个。”  
“那么今天开始，你会爱上它的。”  
伴随着狡黠的笑容，一根手指探进了他的身体。

那样浓郁的，令人沉醉的，危险的，流淌着星光，让人愿意奉上整颗心。  
Tony再次对上了那双眼。  
依然带着恶作剧的算计，迷人而危险，却不再灿烂。

他在男人身下尖叫、哭泣，破碎的音节无法连词成句，最终只剩下一个又一个甜腻的“sweetie”。  
男人狠狠地撞着他，脸上的汗珠滴落在他嘴角，他伸舌去舔，清楚地看到男人的眼眸又暗了几分。  
“不要用你称呼其他床伴的昵称来称呼我，”男人舔着他的耳廓低语，“我叫Loki。”  
“Loki。”他一遍又一遍地呢喃着男人的名字，“以后随时找我，我愿为你再破一例。”  
花花公子Tony Stark从不睡同一个人两次，而尽管他愿意破例，这一天却也一直没有到来。

“后来为什么不找我了，Loki？”

他们还在争论着要怎么处置神，神却已经逃脱了监牢，带着被他控制了心灵的人将母舰毁了大半。  
再见时，神一身戎装站在他的Stark大厦的顶层露台。Tony缓缓降落，踏上伸展台，任机械手臂为他除去战甲。  
“怎么把盔甲给脱了？”神笑着看他，“你这样我两根手指就可以捏死你。”  
他却转身在吧台倒了一杯酒，“喝一杯吗？”  
“不用拖延时间了，我的军队就要来了。”  
神望着窗外，眼里又覆上神采，疯狂、愉悦、期待。  
“为什么？”Tony问，“你变得不一样了。”  
“没有什么是一成不变的，Anthony。”他咧着嘴，“我只是看到了更广阔的世界。”  
神突然皱了眉，若有所思，“你比其他蝼蚁要聪明得多，你也应该睁眼看看，Anthony。”  
泛着蓝光的权杖尖点在了Tony胸前的弧反应堆上，金属与玻璃碰撞发出清脆的声响。  
Tony的心提到了嗓子眼，却没觉察出什么异样。  
神露出困惑的表情，又试了一次。  
“不可能，我从来没有失败过。”  
“呃，你知道，我的科技也不总是奏效。”  
下一秒，他就被神单手掐着脖子提离地。肺里的氧气迅速耗尽，没有盔甲保护的肉身凡胎完全无法挣开神的束缚。  
“你永远也不可能成王。”  
他被毫不留情地扔出了窗外。

“我会带我弟弟回阿斯加德接受众神之父的审判。”  
“他在地球杀了很多人！”Fury仅剩的那颗眼球都像是要瞪出来一般，“他应该留在这里接受判决。”  
“他是我弟弟，也是阿斯加德的王子！”Thor狠狠一掌拍在桌上，平滑的桌面凹陷了几分。

战甲及时追上了Tony，在他离地面仅剩两三层楼高时，完整地覆盖上他全身。他朝地面发出了一记斥力炮，及时调转了头重飞回顶楼。  
“你非这么做不可吗，Loki？”  
“一切都太迟了，Anthony，他们来了。”  
Tony将能量聚集在掌心，神被狠狠击翻在地。

神双手戴着镣铐，嘴被别上了口枷，目光久久地停留在Tony身上。  
Tony别过了头不去看他。  
“告辞了，我的朋友们。”Thor的声音一如既往的嘹亮。伴着声音落下，他们已经消失在Tony的视线里。

连接着未知外太空的入口，虫洞里源源不断涌入的外星军队，将他们的团队撕散，每个人都疲惫不堪。  
军方下了用核弹将纽约夷为平地的命令，Tony在半空俯视着这座美丽又破败的城市，胸腔中复杂的情绪爆裂开来。  
他改变了航向，追上了核弹，扛着核弹用尽所有能量飞向虫洞入口。  
完全耗尽能量的战甲无法再为他提供支持，核弹爆炸带来的热浪席卷着他，几乎将他融化。  
身后是慢慢关闭的虫洞入口，他闭上了眼睛，任凭自己掉落。  
一双强有力的臂膀揽住了他的腰身。  
“看看你可悲的英雄主义。”没有能量的盔甲无法让他看到外面的世界，他只能听见神在他耳边冷笑。

Tony一再地在梦中见到Loki，纽约天际的虫洞入口，不断涌入的外星军队，他美丽的星球被踏为平地，身边的人一个个离他而去。  
每一个喘着粗气醒来的夜晚，他一遍一遍地告诉着自己只是个梦，然后又跑回工作间投入到战甲的升级工作里。  
“Anthony。”  
Tony猛地抬起了头，工作台对面，神笑意盈盈地看着他。  
“JARVIS？”  
“抱歉，Sir，我没有监测到生命体。”  
Tony将手上的扳手扔向了神，扳手穿过神的幻影，砰一声掉落在地。

来访地球的Thor也来到了他的大厦看望他，一番交谈之后，Tony试探地问出关于Loki的问题。  
“他被囚禁在阿斯加德的监牢里，”Thor拍了拍他的肩，“很抱歉我弟弟给中庭带来这么多伤害，你放心，他会受到最严酷的刑罚。”

神的头发仍梳得一丝不苟，身上的黑绿盔甲没有战斗过的痕迹。然而他再明亮的笑容却抵达不了眼底，掩饰不住苍白与疲惫。  
“我的实体还逃脱不出来。”  
Tony伸手去触他的脸，毫不意外只摸到了空气。  
“你看起来很不好，虽然你还维持着完美的外表。”  
Loki虚弱地笑了笑，化为原本的模样。  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  
Tony伸手想去触他，又想起眼前只是幻影，半举的手慢慢紧捏成拳。  
神的衣衫破烂不堪，浑身上下全是血和伤口，摇晃着身体仿佛随时会倒下。

“你们阿斯加德的监狱会虐待囚犯吗？”Tony耸了耸肩，“我是说，你说的‘刑罚’仅仅只是坐牢还是另有他指？”  
“众神之父只判了他终身监禁，这对有五千年寿命的神来说已经是最严酷的刑罚。”Thor皱了皱眉，“我没去过监狱，但我弟弟是王子。”  
“不受欢迎的王子，不是吗？”

他想抱他，想为他止住那些干涸了又一再覆上鲜红的血迹。他想吻平他的眉，想在那漂亮的眼睛里再看见星光。  
“你在为我流泪吗，Anthony？”神扯开嘴角，“可悲的英雄主义，从不会有人为诡计之神难过。”  
Tony凑上前去亲吻他的神，即使接触到的只是冰冷的空气。  
他听见神在他耳边低笑。  
“被送回阿斯加德之前，我把最重要的那部分神识留在了你的反应堆里。”Tony抬手摸了摸自己反应堆，“不知何故，它们能够完美地融合。再等一等，我就能彻底逃脱出来。”  
神俯身亲吻他棕蜜色的眼睛。

Thor又一次来到了Stark大厦，跌跌撞撞，神色悲恸。  
“吾友Stark，你的担忧不是没有道理的。”Thor的眼中似乎溢出了泪，“Loki死了。”  
“他的尸体上全是大大小小的伤口。”  
“他是我的弟弟啊！”

Tony终于亲吻到了实体Loki的嘴唇。  
再次见面，神比上次还要苍白。衣服上的鲜血将Tony的白色背心彻底染红。Tony的双臂虚环着他的腰，不敢用力，生怕一不小心眼前这个人就会破碎。  
“你放心，我死不了。”神的下巴搁在他肩头，“我只是筋疲力尽了，Anthony。”  
他希望他余生的每一天，都能听到神这样叫他的名字。

“可以跟我说一说Loki的事吗？”Tony拍拍Thor的肩，递给他一听啤酒。  
“Loki不是我的亲弟弟，他是我父亲从战场上带回来的敌人的弃婴。你知道，霜巨人，Loki生来就比其他同类弱小，所以被他的亲父遗弃了。”  
“他成了阿斯加德的二王子，我的父母将他当亲儿子抚养长大，尤其是我的母亲，她比谁都要疼爱Loki，只是他们谁都没告诉过Loki他真正的身世。”  
“Loki以前很好的，虽然他常常恶作剧，可是从不会危害别人的生命。只是自从他知道了自己真正的身世，一切就变了。”  
Tony在心中默默地点头，我也曾看过他无忧无虑的样子，他最真挚的笑容。  
“我再也找不回我曾经的弟弟了。”

Tony帮神清理了他的伤口，看着他在自己的怀里安眠，听着他在梦里断断续续的呓语，感受自己怀里紧绷的身体。他在神的额头落下细细密密的吻，在他耳边低语。  
“我在你身边，Loki，你永远都有我。”

没有人知道他的大厦里藏了一个已经“死去”的星际战犯。  
得益于强大的自愈能力，神的身体恢复得很快，只是为了越狱，他的法力损失了不少，不得不一直安分地待在Stark大厦。  
无法出门，神开始对凡人的科技感兴趣，也从而获得了进入他的工作间的最高权限。  
在神的配合下，发明家收集了大量的魔法数据，最终研制出了魔法探测器。神的默许，又让他马不停蹄地制作出了反魔法装置。  
证实了反魔法装置确实限制了Loki魔法的使用，Tony兴奋地倾身去拥抱他的神。神的眼里闪烁着欣赏与恶作剧的光芒。他一直手揽着天才的腰，另一只手却摩挲着对方的脖颈，指尖稍一用力就能划破隐藏在脆弱皮肤下的动脉。  
“你抓住了我的把柄，Son of Stark，你说我是不是应该杀了你？”  
一个称呼让Tony立刻变了脸色，他狠狠地把Loki推开，“不要叫我这个名字。”  
Loki挑了挑眉，“你也被你父亲遗弃了么？”  
“没什么差别。”Tony冷笑，“他的一生从来只有他的事业、发明，还有找那该死的美国队长。”  
“我可怜的Anthony，”神捧着他的凡人的脸亲吻他，“如果能让你好受一点的话，我会说Odin把我当战利品带回阿斯加德，说我和Thor一样生而为王，却从来没有正眼看过我，从不告诉我真正的身世，却让我知道霜巨人是每个阿斯加德孩子睡前童话里的怪物。”  
“去他妈的daddy issue！”Tony抵着他的神的额头，“如果哪天让我见到Odin，我帮你杀了他。”  
神在他的呼吸下咯咯笑着，“我可爱又不自量力的凡人啊。”

Tony的PTSD并没有好转，惊悚的梦境反复出现，外星怪兽的手臂缠上了他胸前，他惊慌地发现自己竟然未着战甲。他不断地呼唤着JARVIS，A.I.却没有半分回应，他的呼吸越来越急促，彷如溺了水般整个人不断下沉。  
他惊醒过来，发现横在他胸前不过是神冰凉的手臂，然而一转头，却发现被他在睡梦中召唤来的战甲正死死地掐着神的脖子。  
“JARVIS！”他大喊了一声，将战甲踢开，战甲分成碎片散落一地。  
“对不起对不起对不起……”他抱着神不断道歉，“都是我的错。”  
神喘着粗气，把他的头按在自己的肩膀，“没事的，Anthony，你忘了吗，我是神，我不会那么容易死的。”  
凡人浑身一僵，把神推开，飞快下了床。  
“对不起。”  
他跑回了他的工作间，又吩咐JARVIS取消了神的准入权限，脑子里只剩下神脖子的淤青。

Thor兴奋地来通知Tony他的弟弟没有死，他回了阿斯加德。  
“那……他还好吗？”Tony的语气里充满苦涩。  
Thor点点头，“我父亲虽然对他逃狱很生气，但是我母亲对我弟弟在监狱受到折磨更加痛心，她一直在和父亲争论是否要让我弟弟继续他的刑期。”  
“他受了那么多折磨，也应该够了。”  
Thor用力地拍着他的肩，“钢铁之人，我弟弟对你和你的星球造成那么多伤害，你却还为他说话，你是如此令人敬佩！”  
Tony挤出一个苦笑，为自己找到完美的借口。  
“即使是杀人犯，只要法律没有判他死刑，他就应该有继续生存的权利。”

“为什么不让我帮你，Anthony？你知道，就算我的法力没有恢复，我也不会如此轻易就在睡梦中被你的战甲杀掉。”神从背后搂着Tony的腰。  
“这不是你能解决的问题，Loki。”Tony疲惫地揉了揉自己的脸。“没有人帮得了我。”  
“是啊，我帮不了你。”Loki自嘲道，放开了环着Tony的手，“我看过你的梦境了，你噩梦的来源是我。”  
未着战衣被扔出窗外的恐惧，将他彻底吞噬的虫洞。  
“不是你的问题，Loki。”Tony抓住神的手腕，“你别想多了。”  
“我从来就只能带来混乱。”Loki把Tony的手掰开，“对不起，Anthony。”  
Tony却抓得更紧了，他另一只手拽着神的衣领把拉低，狠狠地吻他。  
“再让我听见这种话，别怪我会狠狠地教训你。”  
他把腿挤进Loki腿间，抬着膝盖顶弄他。  
神为他的凡人分开了双腿，凡人伸手挑着神的下巴。  
“拿出你想统治世界的魄力，我会很愿意跪在你面前。  
神被他的凡人逗笑，焦虑褪去，高傲的神情复又染上他的眸。  
凡人的笑容灿烂了几分，“我是你最忠实的信徒，我的神。”

神消失了。  
一夜好梦醒来，迎接他的是侧边床铺的一片冰凉。

“你会一直留在我身边吗？”  
Tony看着躺在自己身下，被自己的节奏带动着，唇间不断泄出喘息的神，原本苍白的脸被他顶撞得布满血色。  
他小心翼翼地，问出了这句一直难以开口的话。  
“你想从我这得到什么呢，Anthony？”神伸手环着他的脖子将他拉下来。  
“为我留下来，Loki，我爱你，我永远忠于你，陪着你。”他低头吻他的神。  
他的神抿着嘴，没有张口给他侵入的机会，Tony稍抬起头，盯着他的神祖母绿的深沉眼眸。  
“永远？”过了一会，神勾起嘴角，“今日，明日，百年，又算什么？对神来说，不过弹指一挥。”

再见Thor时，他满脸愁容。  
“Loki不知道把众神之父送到哪里去了，他自己坐上了王位。”  
“他错得太离谱了，这可是叛国。”  
“他还拿了众神之父的长矛，加上宇宙魔方和远古冬棺的力量，几乎无人能敌。”  
Tony把反魔法装置给了Thor。

“JARVIS，几点了？”  
Tony从宿醉中醒来，头痛欲裂，他用力拍了拍自己的额头，发现自己窝在工作间的小沙发上，地上杂乱地堆了十几个酒瓶。  
“现在是下午两点十四分，Sir，您喝到了昨晚凌晨四点四十三分才醉过去。”  
“他……回来过吗？”  
“没有，Sir。”

再度在半夜噩梦中惊醒时，Tony发现实际上不全是噩梦。  
神坐在他床边，手中冰凉的匕首抵在他颈间，稍稍移动半分，就能割开他的喉咙。  
“睡得好吗，亲爱的Anthony？”  
“你不会想到我有多么感谢你。”  
“你又一次告诉了我，相信另外一个人，是如何愚蠢的一件事。”

“Loki想把整个阿斯加德毁了。”Thor满眼悲痛，“我的弟弟怎么会变成如今的模样？”  
“那个反魔法装置不起作用吗？”  
Thor摇头，“我控制住了他，但是他得到了疯狂泰坦的帮助。”  
“疯狂……泰坦？”  
“一个想要毁灭半个宇宙的疯狂的泰坦星人，上次的齐塔瑞舰队就是他派来的。”

末日来临，战场上再见，Loki站在了Thanos身边。  
“就算他赢了，你以为他真的会给你你想要的王位吗？”  
Loki轻轻抚着Tony的侧脸，“我亲爱的Anthony，我确实曾有过不想要王位的时候。”  
“但是我发现，权力才是唯一不会背叛我的东西。”  
“Anthony，我还可以吻你吗？”  
“滚！”

“Stark，你说如果Loki有喜欢的人的话，大概会喜欢什么样的人呢？”  
“什么？”突如其来的问题令Tony的心漏跳了几拍。。  
“他今天问了我金苹果？”  
“金苹果？”  
“能让凡人不朽的东西，你知道，挺珍贵的，”Thor解释道，”所以我父亲严格监管它的取用。”  
“我觉得我弟弟最近也没有受伤，难道他爱上了什么凡人了吗？”Thor自言自语，“如果是真的就好了。”  
“如果有人爱他，一定能把他拉回正轨吧。”

六颗无限宝石带来的强大能量让他们无从抵抗，在Thanos面前，他们不过是垂死挣扎的蝼蚁。  
尽管在此期间，他们也杀了Thanos身旁的几个走狗。  
包括Loki。

Thor抱着他弟弟渐渐冰凉的尸体失声痛哭。  
Tony听到他在他弟弟耳边低语。  
“Loki，你只是想要父亲的金苹果，何必要搞成今天这样？”  
“如果你早点告诉我，我一定会帮你求着父亲把金苹果给你。”  
Tony浑身僵硬。

“今日，明日，百年，又算什么？不过弹指一挥。”

“你爱过我吗，Loki？在你心里，是不是我永远比不上王位？”

他远远地站在一旁，在面罩下痛哭出声。


End file.
